


While You Sleep

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [61]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA, John/Ronon/Teyla, puppy-pile, prompt, from comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

John's on his stomach, arm curled around Teyla, and it's his back that's closest to the door – just in case. And while that's all well and good for John to be so self-sacrificing, painting a target on his back, it's Ronon who faces Teyla on the other side – watching the door that John puts himself between them and those. Because Ronon is the lightest sleeper Teyla has ever met, and even now with her blurry eyed and waking, it's Ronon who's stirring. They look at each other, eye to eye in bed. John might never figure out that both of them are a match for each other, that their people would have warred with each other sooner then setting eyes for one another, but Teyla makes it work because Ronon would sooner kill himself then turn his back to John's side of the room.

So Ronon has John's back, even while they are supposed to be sleeping, and all that is well and good, save that Teyla is the early riser of the three, and being in the middle of a puppy pile when she really has to pee is just not conductive to starting the day.

Teyla sighs, looks to her pregnant belly, and wiggles a little this way – squirms a little that way, with Ronon helping because she couldn't do this without him - and then when Ronon is spooning John and they are both curling against each other, she's a little regretful about giving up her warmer spot, but they really are adorable together.

When she gets back, John is whining a little like a puppy, somehow sensing she'd left, and she smiles softly at Ronon, who's black eyes greet her with her return, and it's her turn to keep watch on John's back – which she does with eyes half lidded, patting John reassuringly as she presses her curves and belly against Ronon's warm back, and they both know if one of them falls asleep it really is alright because here they aren't just warriors or soldiers, they are family.

And, Teyla just knows, John will make a good mommy.


End file.
